kungfupandafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roc's Small Team
Roc's Small Team is a cartoon animated children's group of artist heroes that was inspired by the Roxborough YMCA's camping groups Camp Explorers and Camp Small Feet. It opened on June 30th, 2016. The group was created by Roc and is managed by Malik Homiversity. A animated/live-action film adaptation titled Roc's Small Team (film)was released online on June 27th, 2019. The film was followed by Malik Homiversity (movie novelization) which was released on November 24th, 2019. A TV series remake of the group: The New Roc's Small Team (TV Series) was released online on November 24th, 2019. Roc's Live Team was released on Windows Media Player on December 23rd, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. March 19th, 2016. Inspiration In August 2015, I went to the YMCA in Roxborough Philadelphia Pennsylvania and I went on the camp's elevator to the Studio B room which is located upstairs. In the studio at lunch, I met a group of campers: Camp Explorers children named Megan, Nicholas and Olivia, during the adventure, he met other campers named Kay, Kay, Madison and Symphony and Cameron. After I watched the children swim I went to the YMCA courtyard where I participated in numerous activities with children in the courtyard, the activities I played were well known sports, basketball and football in my wheelchair with my best friend Megan. In January 2016, I had been inspired by Camp Explorers and Camp Small Feet to create a superhero artist program titled Roxborough Roc's Small Team, the alternate YMCA camp located in Philadelphia Pennsylvania in Roxborough. Roc's Small Team opened up a brand new chapter in the world of make believe as well as pretend play and imagination and fantasy. I created cartoon characters friends of mine under the names Dolly T. Dollivan, Ted Phivolle and Philonous Phillip Dre (nicknamed Phil), they were inspired by the campers: Megan, Olivia and Nicholas. By November 2016, I turned my Dolly T. Dollivan into a human cartoon character with a personality of human emotion and lifelike human skills and I created a sister for her by the name of Teresa Dollivan (who was figurized from Maya Le Clark), actress of the Nickelodeon television show the Thundermans. In June of 2017, I turned my cartoon character friends into cartoon character teenagers and continued my artwork and I also drew a new set of Roc's Small Teamers by the names of Jimari and Lamaya (teenaged twin girls) aged 14 and 13 years of age, the newcomers of the Roxborough Roc's Small Team superhero program which is located in my drawings. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. July 7th, 2018. Later life During September, October and December 2017, three Roc's Small Team tours were released in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, titled The Roc's Small Team Tour, The Roc's Small Team Tour-aweened, these were followed by Roc's Small Team: Towned (a 2 part Christmas tour), they were launched by Roc's Small Team Industries and produced by Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. On December 18th, 2017, Roc's Small Team appeared on the Google Draw website in a holiday greetings poster featuring Dolly and Teresa Dollivan. By: Roc. December 30th, 2017. See also https://6374641.wixsite.com/rocssmallteam. By: Roc. December 30th, 2017. Stand-alone film adaptations (2019) Main article: Roc's Small Team (film) and Malik Homiversity (movie novelization). On October 31st, 2018, it was announced that a animated film: Roc's Small Team was animated at Malik Homiversity and released on June 27th, 2019 and it's sequel: Malik Homiversity was released on November 24th, 2019. The two films were animated with software applications: Paint and Videopad Video Editor. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 3rd, 2018. TV Series (2019) and animated short film Main article: The New Roc's Small Team (TV Series) and Roc's Live Team. A made for web TV series remake/reboot titled The New Roc's Small Team debuted online on November 20th, 2019. The series was animated with Videopad Video Editor from August 9th, 2019, to August 20th, 2019. Abdur-Razzaq and Malik Homiversity return to reprise their roles while new characters: Gabby, Bryan and Anna star in the series as well. On December 14th, 2019, a live-action adaptation of the New Roc's Small Team was announced by Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. It was released online on December 23rd, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. August 20th, 2019. Category:Roc's University Category:Roc's Small Team Items Category:Activartials Category:Roc's Small Team Category:The Malik School of Arts